The Novelty
The Novelty is a short film by J.P. Leck and is the third installment (eleventh, chronologically) in his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. It is the first Endless Elsewhere film. It was released on YouTube on April 16, 2014 and screened at the Irving Theater as part of the Shocktober in Irvington event on October 17, 2014. Synopsis After receiving a strange invitation, a young woman ventures into an old house where she discovers its secrets, spurring her on to greater adventures of her own. Plot Summary Coming soon! Post-Credits A sword and helmet are seen ornately arrayed before a tattered green book (not unlike the book the Novelty receives) bearing a silver compass rose on its cover. Characters * The Novelty - a young woman who, upon discovering a copy of The Merely Mortal, accepts her destiny as Bookbearer and fighter of the world's evils. ** The Novelty is portrayed by 'Mindy Wesson.'' * '''The Stranger - a man with a cane who visits Violet in the cemetery who hints at being the individual who invited the Novelty to the Benton House ** The Stranger is portrayed by 'Timothy Renshaw.'' * '''The Ghoul - the creature responsible for the mysterious grave robberies befalling Circle City. ** The Ghoul is portrayed by 'Tucker.'' Characters Referenced * '''Det. Alex Heaney - seen in the photo on the newspaper article detailing the Circle City grave robberies. * Kaitlin Pollydore - seen as the author of the newspaper article detailing the Circle City grave robberies. Locations * The Benton House - a house owned by Rex Benton, the previous Novelty, located in Circle City, IN. * Circle City Cemetery - an expansive cemetery in Circle City, IN wherein the Ghoul has been desecrating graves. It also serves as the meeting place between the Stranger and the Novelty. Artifacts * The Merely Mortal - the Novelty finds this text (with the silver spiral on its cover) in a secret room in the Benton House. * The Strangely Undying - a copy of this book is seen after the credits to this film. References The Novelty contains references to the following Endless Elsewhere tales: * The Merely Mortal ** The Novelty reads the opening lines of The Merely Mortal before embarking on her own heroic quest. In turn, The Novelty is referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * The Strangely Undying ** A copy of this text is seen in the post-credits sequence of this film. * "The Infernaleers" ** The lineage of the Novelty is indirectly referenced through the passage and possession of The Merely Mortal text. * "The Red Mass" ** Violet identifies Rex Benton as 'the Stranger' she encountered in the cemetery and recounts her discovery of The Merely Mortal text. * The Roman ** Det. Alex Heaney is first referenced in the Circle City Chronicle article seen in this film. ** Det. Keith Sorrells references the grave robbery case and Alex's unwillingness to let it remain closed. * "The Pollydores" ** Kaitlin Pollydore is referenced as the author of the article on the grave robberies that appears in the Circle City Chronicle. ** The sword, helmet, and copy of The Strangely Undying are discovered by the Pollydores in the secret room of the Tetrick Estate just as they are seen at the end of this film. * "The Acolytes" ** The grave robberies case is finally solved by Det. Alex Heaney. * "The Invoked" ** Both the grave robberies and the ghoul are referenced multiple times throughout the play. * The Devil Doll ** Keith hunts down a vampire in the same mausoleum in which Violet hunts the dead-eater in The Novelty. Links * The Noveltyon YouTube